


You kiss by the book

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Jon had read the same line five times as he tried to listen to Beth as she whispered with her friends. It didn’t make sense, he thought. Sansa had no shortage of admirers, how could nobody have ever kissed her before? Although, another part of him, was secretly glad that perhaps she really hadn’t been kissed before. That meant there was no boyfriend in the works…and that meant that Jon could…could … continue being the coward he was and not do anything about the fact he was hopelessly in love with his best friend’s little sister.He thought of Harry though, taking her first kiss in a play. That didn’t seem right, not for a romantic like Sansa. It deserved to be remembered as more than just a duty, a thing she had to do for the school’s annual production. A first kiss for a romantic like Sansa, it deserved to have passion and meaning.Day 7 of 12 Days of shipping: High School AU





	You kiss by the book

**Author's Note:**

> So I just realised the other day you can do both prompts for each day. So both were filled for this. Hooray, ALL the Jonsa fics!

Jon didn’t normally care for gossip.

He didn’t care who was dating who, who had shagged who in the abandoned shelter on the hill above the town. He didn’t care who had cheated on their maths test or what the teachers got up to in their spare time.

But when he heard Sansa’s name being murmured by the group of girls outside the Maths classroom he couldn’t help but listen in.

“I heard she has never been kissed before,” Bethany Bolton muttered darkly to her friend Myranda Bones, who scoffed

“Aye, I don’t know how she got the part of Juliet to be honest,” Myranda said, followed by a nasty laugh. “I bet she’ll mess it up when Harry goes to kiss her.”

“You’re just jealous,” Jon bit out before he could stop himself and the two girls blinked at him. He felt his cheeks heat up as they stared at him, as did a few of the other classmates in the queue for class. He opened and closed his hand over the strap of his backpack and straightened his back. “You just wish you were as talented as Sansa. You couldn’t even act a corpse!”

“I think you’re the jealous one Snow,” came Harry Hardyng’s voice from behind Jon, causing him to turn to face the blonde, muscled boy. He smirked at Jon as he leaned against the wall. “Maybe I’ll ask Sansa if she wants to practice kissing. By the time the play comes around, I bet I’d have taught her a bit more though.”

“Fuck you!” Jon snarled, fully prepared to launch at Harry before he felt a several hands grab his shoulders and pull him back. He glared at his friends Edd, Pyp and Grenn. Sam was there too, looking slightly nervous as he glanced at the still smirking Harry and the seething Jon.

“He isn’t worth it,” Edd muttered, shoving Jon against the wall. Jon scowled.

“Did you hear what he said?” Jon growled, shooting another glare at Harry, who was now turned from Jon chatting to his friends.

“Yes, but Sansa isn’t going to be seduced by a prick like him,” Pyp said. “She is way to smart for that.”

The classroom door opened, the old class emptying the room. Sansa’s class, Jon realised, when he recognised Beth Cassell and her friends leaving. Sansa and Jeyne Poole were not far behind and Sansa smiled at Jon as she passed.

“Oh, Jon!” she called suddenly, turning around to face him, her workbooks clasped to her chest. “Mum text me and said you should come over for dinner, since your mum is working late.”

“Oh, right. Yeah, sure,” Jon replied, his cheeks heating up as he saw his friends exchange smirks. Sansa beamed, giving him a slight nod before jogging after Jeyne who was waiting at the end of the corridor for her.

***

“Did you and Arianne ever kiss?”

Jon choked on the coffee he had just sipped, his right hand coming up to catch the drops that escaped his mouth. He grabbed a few tissues from the box on the table before he glanced at Sansa, who was looking at him with her cheek in her palm.

“Um…yes,” he replied hesitantly. He had done a lot more with Arianne in truth. And kissed a couple of other girls too. As if sensing his thoughts, Sansa continued.

“Have you kissed many girls?”

“Three,” he answered, frowning in confusion of where this was going. Sansa nodded to herself, eyes lowering to the table.

“You must be good at it then.”

“I…I guess,” he said. He hadn’t had any complaints anyway, so he supposed he couldn’t have been bad at least.

“Huh,” was all Sansa said before she hopped off the chair and went up to her room, leaving Jon confused about what had just happened.

“Oh hello Jon dear,” Catelyn greeted as she came through the door. “So glad you could make it. Is Robb upstairs?”

“He was in the shower,” Jon replied. Or on the phone to Jeyne Westerling more likely, he thought to himself with a smirk. But Robb hadn’t told his parents he was seeing anyone yet so Jon wasn’t going to say anything.

“Are any of my other offspring around?” Catelyn asked as she hung up her coat wandered through to the kitchen.

“Sansa is, she just went upstairs. Arya, Bran and Rickon are walking the dogs.”

“They must be after something,” she grinned at him and Jon smiled back politely. She patted his shoulder as she went into the fridge beside him to get the things out for tea. “Honestly Jon you have been coming here for years. Go and make yourself at home, you are more than welcome to sit in the living room and watch television.”

“Thanks,” he replied, doing as he was told.

He had just sat down on the sofa and pressed the TV remote to put the device on when the front door opened and he could hear the voices of the three youngest Stark children as they came into the hallway.

“I mean, who the fuck does he think he is?” came Arya’s voice. Bran and Rickon murmured their agreement with Arya’s anger.

“Language!” Catelyn snapped from the kitchen.

“Sorry,” Arya called and then continued. “I mean, whom the fuck does he think he is?”

“Arya!” Catelyn yelled.

“What?” Arya called back as she came and flopped onto the sofa next to him. Two of the Starks’ huskies, Nymeria and Greywind, came through with her.

“Who is on your death wish today?” Jon teased.

“Joffrey Baratheon,” Arya replied with a scowl at the television, her hand patting Nymeria’s head. Jon chuckled.

“Hasn’t he always been on your death list?”

“Yes, but especially today!” she replied, sitting up to look at him. She leaned forward, whispering her next words. “He was saying horrible things about Sansa. Remember they went to the first year disco together?”

“Vaguely,” Jon answered, although in truth he tried to forget every little thing that could have been counted as Sansa on a date.

“Well, nothing happened but Joffrey has been going around saying he could have her now if he wanted.”

“He didn’t kiss her at the disco?” Jon replied with a frown. “He had been bragging about kissing her for weeks.”

“I know,” Arya grinned, scratching her nose as she gave a casual shrug. “But after I hit him a few times with my lunch tray and threatened to kick him in the balls if he touched Sansa, I guess he lost his nerve.”

“You beat Joffrey with a lunch tray? How have I not heard about this before?”

“I didn’t beat him up!” Arya insisted. “I just…gave him a few warning whacks.”

“Whatever, I’m glad,” he said before he could help it. Arya’s eyes narrowed slightly and Jon cleared his throat, making a show of looking through the Netflix.

***

“Like, I love her but she is so frigid,” Beth muttered to her friends, biting her lip as though she felt truly awful for saying such things. “I mean, she hasn’t kissed anyone. I heard her say it herself to Jeyne in the girls’ bathroom. She is sixteen and never kissed anyone!”

Jon had read the same line five times as he tried to listen to Beth as she whispered with her friends. It didn’t make sense, he thought. Sansa had no shortage of admirers, how could nobody have ever kissed her before? Although, another part of him, was secretly glad that perhaps she really hadn’t been kissed before. That meant there was no boyfriend in the works…and that meant that Jon could…could … continue being the coward he was and not do anything about the fact he was hopelessly in love with his best friend’s little sister.

He thought of Harry though, taking her first kiss in a play. That didn’t seem right, not for a romantic like Sansa. It deserved to be remembered as more than just a duty, a thing she had to do for the school’s annual production. A first kiss for a romantic like Sansa, it deserved to have passion and meaning.

He was in the play too. His mother had told him he should take it to improve his confidence. So many jobs required public speaking these days she had told him. It wouldn’t hurt to take drama and boost his skills. 

His phone buzzed suddenly and he glanced at it, frowning as Sansa’s name appeared on the screen with a text message underneath.

_Can we meet after school?_

His frown deepened, trying to determine from the words if she was hurt or upset. They rarely spent time alone together, always surrounded by her siblings. Yet he texted back a quick affirmative, telling her he would meet her by the gates at three forty-five. She replied with a smiley face.

The rest of the afternoon dragged on and he was tapping his foot against the wall by the school gates as he waited for Sansa. He saw her say something to Jeyne Poole as she glanced over at him, giving him a small wave and raising a finger to show she was coming in a second. Jeyne said something and Sansa giggled. When she came over, her cheeks were slightly pink and Jon felt his own cheeks burn as he thought of how she could be even more beautiful when she blushed.

“Hi,” she said, pushing her hair behind her ears.

“Hey, are you alright?” he asked. She nodded, grasping his elbow gently and guiding him along the path. They came to a small alleyway off the top of the road and Jon yelped as she dragged him into it turning to him with determination.

“You need to teach me how to kiss!”

“Excuse…what?” he spluttered, gaping at her. Her mouth set in a firm line, her eyes flashed.

“I don’t want to mess up the play!” she said. “We’re friends right?”

“Yeah but…but…friends as in, I’ll get you a lift home with my mum or I’ll buy you a drink! Not give you your first kiss!” he exclaimed at the same time his brain reprimanded him.

_What the fuck are you doing?_

“You’ve kissed girls before. Arianne said…I heard her say you were…” she trailed off with a blush and Jon swallowed, looking away from her to try and gather his thoughts.

“Sansa, I…it isn’t that I don’t…”

“I don’t want Harry to be my first kiss,” she interrupted, looking at him pleadingly. Jon huffed softly, not for her persistence, his brain was thankful for that, the fact she seemed insistent on kissing him. He just didn’t like being reminded of Harry’s arrogance.

“Alright,” he relented, giving her a small nod. “Come over to mine tonight, Mum will be away on nightshift at seven.”

“Okay, see you then!” she replied, grinning at him as she darted past him and made her way down the road to her street.

***

“So,” Jon started, dragging the word out awkwardly as they sat on opposite sides of the dining table. Sansa smiled, raising her eyebrows expectantly Jon rolled his eyes at the look she was giving him. “You don’t just… I mean…I don’t tend to just shove my tongue down someone’s throat!”

“Are we using tongues?” she asked, tilting her head to the side.

“Uh, no. Not if you don’t want to,” he replied, running a hand through his curls nervously. Sansa grinned, standing up and moving so she sat next to him.

“I would like to,” she whispered, reaching for his hand. Jon swallowed, barely managing a nod. He reached for her but seemed unsure of where to leave his hand, first placing it on her shoulder, then down her arm and he settled for cupping her cheek.

He licked his lips nervously and Sansa’s wide eyes blinked at him curiously. He leaned forward, closing his eyes as he finally pressed his lips against hers. Her lips were soft, as he had expected and there was a faint taste of strawberries from her chapstick that had him desperate for more.

He traced her lips slowly, letting her part them in her own time. When she did, his hand moved to curl into her hair, pulling her closer as he gently slipped his tongue into her mouth. Her own was hesitant, touching his slowly until he coaxed it to slide and curl with hers. She moaned softly and the haze of pleasure clouding his mind broke. He jerked back, panting slightly. Sansa’s eyes fluttered open, looking at him in wonder, her lips swollen from his kiss. Jon swallowed thickly, looking down at the table.

“That was…” she started, licking her lips as she looked at him. “Are kisses always that nice?” she asked.

“Depends on the person I suppose,” he replied, frowning at the table.

Now he had kissed her, he was a goner. How long had he loved her from afar? He had been an idiot for indulging her, for allowing himself to have a taste of her knowing it could never be more.

“Maybe…” she started, biting her lip as she looked at him through her eyelashes. “Maybe I should practice some more.”

“Sorry?” he asked, looking at her.

“I want to be really good in the play,” she explained, grasping his hand. “Can we practice some more?”

Jon knows he should have said no but he was a weak man when it came to Sansa Stark’s wide blue eyes and her smile.

***

He groaned, head falling back against his pillow as she moved to straddle him, her lips moving perfectly against his own. The feel of her in his arms, the feel of her lips and tongue against his was driving him crazy. She has grown more confident over the last few days and for the first time, she had kissed him rather than the other way around.

But as her hands ran through his hair, she settled backwards, her arse sitting directly on his crotch and as she moved to deepen the kiss, he felt himself stir at the feel of her. His eyes widened and he broke the kiss quickly, grasping her hips to lift her off of him.

“Okay, that’s enough!” he said, panting slightly and squeezing his eyes shut.

“Did I do something wrong?” she asked softly and he glanced at her as he heard the sadness in her tone.

“No, no definitely not doing anything wrong,” he replied, blinking up at the ceiling as he tried to think of anything horrible that could curb his growing erection.

“Oh!” she said suddenly, obviously noticing the bulge in his trousers. “I’m sorry Jon.”

“Its fine,” he answered quickly, reaching to give her hand a squeeze. “It isn’t your fault.”

She is silent for a moment, rolling on to her side and he looked over at her. She gave him a half smile, her eyes darting away from his. He realised that he was still holding her hand and gently retracted it, letting it lie across his stomach as he looked away from her.

He was a complete and utter fool, he thought to himself.

***

It was the first rehearsal of the first kissing scene the Monday after the incident in Jon’s room.

Jon was almost launching himself across the stage as Harry grabbed Sansa’s shoulders and smashed his lips against hers. She squirmed against him, breaking free and then slapping him with such a force, Harry stumbled back and tripped over the chair behind him.

“Sansa!” Mrs Mordane cried out, rushing to check on Harry. Jon rushed to Sansa’s side.

“Are you okay?” he asked, cupping her cheeks. She nodded slowly but he could feel her shaking as his hands stroked her arms. She turned to the drama teacher.

“I don’t think I can be Juliet anymore,” she said firmly, glaring at Harry as he pulled himself to his feet. “Not if he is Romeo.”

Jon took her hand leading her away from the stage and led her outside. He pulled her close, his arms curling around her shoulders and her head as he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. He glanced back, fighting every part of him that wanted to go back and punch Harry. Who the fuck did he think he was? Treating Sansa like shit to have a bragging right, thinking he had taken her first kiss so he could brag to his friends.

Sansa’s fingers curl in his jumper, as if sensing his thoughts and when he looked at her she was staring at him hesitantly.

“I don’t care what the rumours say,” she whispered. “He can say what he likes. I’m just glad you were my first kiss.”

“Sans, he is an ass. I mean, nobody’s first kiss should be like that.”

“It wasn’t just that,” she said. “I…I wanted you to be my first kiss because…because…I…really like you. I’ve had a crush on you for ages.”

“You what?” he spluttered, moving back to look at her in surprise. This was a dream, it had to be a dream.

“I think you like me too,” she replied, ignoring his outburst. And Jon blinked several times as she waited. He shook his head as his brain finally seemed to work again.

“Yes,” he replied quickly. “Yes, I really like you too Sansa.”

She grinned as she regarded him. “Lets go back to your place.”

“Are we still practicing kissing?” he asked teasingly. She licked her lips as she regarded him over her shoulder.

“Perhaps,” she replied, turning away from him again. “I thought we could practice some other things too though.”

A million scenarios raced through Jon’s mind and he bit back a groan, shaking his head to try and dislodge the images. And then Sansa turned to him again, walking backwards away from him.

“What are you waiting for Jon?” she called, grinning at him. Jon grinned back as he jogged after her, grasping her hand when he reached her.

“Nothing,” he replied, kissing the back of her hand. “We’ve waited long enough.”


End file.
